Separated!
by Mikiya.378
Summary: Chap 2 UPDATE! Ditengah panas terik tanpa sengaja Tsuna menegak Minuman misterius yang menyebabkan keanehan pada dirinya.. warning : OOC,Gajeness,Shonen Ai selfcest, 2727
1. Misterious Juice

Ciaossu! minna-san mikiya disini...

ini Ffic pertama saia dalam fandom KHR, mohon maap kalo cerita rada geje.

karna cerita ini muncul tiba2 dibenak dan saia sendiri juga bingung sama ceritanya

btw mungkin kedepan ceritanya bakal ke arah shonen-Ai kali ya~

*author ditendang*

okelah daripada bergeje2 ria mending saia mulai aja deh~

Summary : ditengah panas terik tanpa sengaja Tsuna menegak Minuman misterius yang menyebabkan keanehan pada dirinya.. (summary geje)

Disclaimer : KHR punya amano akira

Warning : OOC, Gajeness

ch 01. Misterious Juice

"Aku pulang!" Tsuna memasuki rumah dan segera melepas sepatunya. begitu sampai dirumah ia merasakan keganjalan ia tidak mendengar suara berisik i-pin dan lambo serta sambutan dari ibunya,

"ng- ibu? " tsuna memanggil ibunya namun tak ada respon.

"hmm... mungkin mereka sedang keluar" tsuna pun beristirahat sejenak didapur.

"nngghh- hari ini melelahkan, lagi-lagi begini, gara-gara aku tidak dapat menangkap bola dan kalah karenanya mereka lantas menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas mereka! haaa-" Tsuna menghela nafas panjang

"kalau saja sifat dame-ku hilang mungkin aku tidak mengalami hal seperti itu ya. haa- andai saja aku seperti Hibari-san" Keluh Tsuna

Dimata tsuna Hibari kuat, Tegas dan Ditakuti Tsuna pun mulai membanding bandingkan dirinya dengan hibari. dimana jika tsuna memiliki kepribadian seperti hibari ia akan ditakuti dan disegani seluruh namimori, dan setelah itu tsuna terkekeh sendirian dengan imajinasinya.

tapi tunggu! bukankah dia juga memiliki hal seperti itu?

ya! jika ia dalam Hyper Dying Will Mode. ia menjadi kuat dan disegani bukan?

Tetapi ia merasa bahwa dia dan dirinya dalam Hyper Dying Will Mode orang yang berbeda.

Tsuna merasa bahwa ia adalah seorang pecundang yang tidak becus dalam apapun dan dirinya dalam Hyper dying will mode adalah seorang yang sangat kuat, pemberani dan disegani.

terkadang ia mengagumi sosoknya yang seperti itu (A/N : ehem tsuna narsis *Author ditendang* )

"ugh- aku mikir apa sih" Tsuna menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk pipinya untuk menyegarkan dirinya yang lelah karena mengerjakan membersihkan lapangan sendirian tadi.

"haaa, hari ini panas sekali, uh bisa-bisa dehidrasi nih, di lemari es ada minuman segar gak ya?"

dan tsuna pun berjalan menuju lemari es mencari minuman segar, lalu perhatian tsuna beralih kepada segelas minuman berwarna oranye yg tergeletak dimeja makan.

"ng? ini jus jeruk kan? punya siapa ini?" tsuna memperhatikan gelas tersebut.

"hm- sepertinya tidak ada kalau begitu kuminum saja"

Tsuna menegak minuman tersebut, ia tidak ambil pusing milik siapa itu yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah melepas dahaganya.

"Fuaahh! - segaar-! rasanya seperti hidup lagi"

"Oi tsuna!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara familiar yg memanggilnya

"HIIEEE- Re-Reborn! kau mengagetkanku saja"

"Apa kau melihat segelas minuman berwarna oranye disini?"

"GLEK?" wajah tsuna berubah pucat pasi ia tidak mengira kalau minuman tadi dicari Reborn, Jangan-jangan itu miliknya lagi

"me-memangnya ada apa?" Tsuna mencoba memastikan.

"Minuman itu adalah minuman khusus vongola yg memberikan efek khusus bagi yang meminumnya, tetapi masih dalam tahap percobaan, aku hendak memberikan kepada gianinni untuk disempurnakan tetapi minuman tersebut menghilang karna sapi bodoh itu seenaknya memindahkan minuman itu ketempat lain"

"EEH?" mendengar penjelasan reborn wajah Tsuna makin pucat. "Ba-Ba-Bagaimana ini? Apa yang terjadi denganku setelah meminum minuman itu!" batin tsuna panik.

Tsuna terdiam Badannya gemetar disertai Wajahnya yg Pucat pasi

Melihat tingkah Tsuna Reborn pun curiga

"Oi- dame-tsuna"

"GLEK!" Tsuna menelan ludah

"jangan-jangan kau meminumnya?"

dengan wajah panik tsuna mengangguk

"Dasar dame-tsuna!" Reborn pun menendang tsuna hingga terjatuh.

"Ba-Ba-bagaimana ini reborn? apa yg terjadi padaku nantiii?"

"aku tidak tahu kita lihat saja nanti" jawab reborn dengan senyum tipis terpasang diwajahnya.

"ukh- ke-kejam!"

Beberapa saat kemudian Tsuna mulai merasakan keanehan pada dirinya. badannya terasa amat sangat panas

"AKKHH- Kenapa tubuhku terasa panas! ada apa ini?"

Ia merasakan panas yang meluap luap dalam tubuhnya seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya. dan tiba-tiba

BOOOMM-

Asap tebal memenuhi ruangan.

"uhuk-uhuk- apa ini- " rasa panas yg ia rasakan tadi hilang dan segera terganti oleh asap tebal yang membuat tenggorokannya gatal dan terbatuk-batuk.

"apa yang terja-" belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya Tsuna kembali terkejut dengan sosok yg tidak asing dibalik asap tebal tersebut.

"EEHH? k-kau kan?"

"..."

"Tsuna dalam hyper dying mode" lanjut reborn "sepertinya minuman itu membuat kau dan hyper dying mode terpisah"

"H-HIIIIEEEEE...? "

T B C

Okeh- sekali lagi terima kasih yg mau baca ffic Gaje nan nistah ini, mohon maap bila bahasa saia acak-acak dan kosakata gajelas karena pada dasarnya saia gak bakat nulis, mohon maklum *sujud2*

tapi saia berharap semoga saia bisa ngelanjutin ffic ini ! *ngomong dg nada gak pede*

hahah~ *ketawa lemes*

Reborn : *nongol dg kostum landak* kalo gak bakat nulis kenapa nulis? *nyenggol dan nusuk2*

Mikiya : eekkk sa-sakitt Reborn-san! A E-too saia hanya ingin merealisasikan pairing idaman saia!

Reborn : Pairing?

Mikiya : hai! 2727! aka TsunaxTsuna

Tsuna : Tidaaaaaaaakkkk-! kenapa selfcest?

Mikiya : eeehh- habis gara-gara liat Fanart2 di Pixiv saia jadi kesengsem liat kalian berdua terus terus-*author ketawa2 gaje*

Tsuna : *eswete*

Reborn : maa- silahkan yang mau ngereview fanfic aneh ini mungkin dg begini sang Author akan senang*nyeruput esspreso*


	2. Weird Feeling

Yosh~ Minna-san Mikiya disini~

Terima kasih buat yg review Fanfic ini saia amat senang dan berterima kasih pada reviewer budiman yang telah mengoreksi kesalahan-kesalahan pada chapter satu.

Dan moga-moga tidak ada kesalahan yang sama. (;w;)b

osh! Tanpa banyak cincong mari mulai!

Summary : Tsuna tanpa sengaja Meminum minuman aneh milik Reborn dan membuat dirinya dan Hyper Dying Will mode terpisah~

Pairing : 2727 aka TsunaxTsuna

Warning : Shonen Ai~ OOC, Selfcest, Gajeness~

Disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira, bukan Punya saia

* * *

02. Weird Feeling

"BA-BAGAIMANA BISA?" Tsuna mengacak-ngacak rambutnya ia frustasi dan bingung.

"sudah kubilang minuman itu memberikan efek khusus bagi yang meminumnya, sudah jelas bahwa minuman itu membuat kau dan Hyper Dying Will Mode terpisah" Jelas Reborn.

"Ta-tapi apa bisa hal seperti itu terjadi"

"kalau tidak percaya lalu apa yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang! Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna melirik ke arah Hyper Dying Will Mode-nya. Ia terlihat tenang tanpa ada beban sama sekali, beda dengan dirinya sekarang yang tengah dihadapkan masalah memusingkan baginya.

"untuk sementara kalian bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini sampai aku menemukan cara untuk mengembalikanmu kesedia kala"

"uuh" Tsuna menuduk lesu

"dan supaya tidak membingungkan, Hyper Dying Will Mode kupanggil Tsunayoshi dan kau tetap Dame-tsuna"

"bi-bisakah kau tidak memberi embel-embel dame didepan namaku" Protes Tsuna

"Apa boleh buat, habisnya kamu memang dame sih" kata Reborn santai.

"umm- hei Reborn" panggil Tsunayoshi "apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa ada orang yang sama dengan diriku?"

"?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Tsunayoshi. Sepertinya Tsunayoshi tidak menyadari bahwa ia dan Tsuna adalah orang yang sama.

"E-eto- ja-jadi kau itu adalah a-aku" Tsuna mencoba menjelaskan tetapi karna gugup ia hanya bisa berkata terpatah-patah.

"jadi kau dan Dame-Tsuna yang ada didepanmu ini adalah orang yang sama, hal ini terjadi karena kebodohan Dame-Tsuna yang seenaknya meminum minuman sembarangan dan menyebabkan kekacauan disini" Jelas Reborn kepada Tsunayoshi sambil terus-terusan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Dame-Tsuna'

"Bi-Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Dame-Tsuna Reborn?" Tsuna hanya bisa ngedumel pasrah kepada Reborn.

"hmm- jadi begitu ya" Tsunayoshi mengangguk "lalu, untuk sementara aku menetap disini sampai kau menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan kami?"

"Benar, dan sekarang kau kupanggil 'Tsunayoshi' dan dia 'Tsuna'" Kali ini Reborn tidak memberi embel-embel 'Dame' dan sedikit membuat Tsuna senang.

"Juudaime, kenapa kau terlihat lesu?" tanya gokudera dengan nada khawatir.

"sepertinya wajahmu tidak terlihat baik ya" sahut yamamoto

"ah- aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Tsuna sekenanya, ia tak bisa bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur tenang semalaman lantaran memikirkan masalah yang menimpanya kemarin.

"haaaaa- bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Gokudera dan Yamamoto ya?" Batin Tsuna

Bell Pun berbunyi. Murid-murid Namimori bergegas masuk untuk mengikuti pelajaran, Dan mata pelajaran Tsuna hari ini adalah olahraga.

"hoi Dame-Tsuna! Tangkap bolanya!"

"hieeeee" Tsuna berlari berusaha menangkap bolanya namun karna larinya yang lambat, bola gagal tertangkap. Dan tentunya membuat teman satu timnya kesal

"Huh! Kalah lagi! Kau memang bawa sial!" gerutu salah seorang temannya

"ma-maaf-" Tsuna tertunduk lesu "setelah ini kau rapikan peralatan lagi" seru pemuda berbadan gendut yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Tsuna.

"Ba-Baik" Tsuna segera mengumpulkan bola-bola yang berserakan ditanah. Setelah dimasukkan ke dalam kardus Tsuna pun mengangkat kardus tersebut, karna terlalu besar penglihatan Tsuna menjadi terhalang dan-

BRUUUKK

ia menabrak seseorang Tsuna pun terjatuh dan membuat bola-bola berserakan di tanah.

"Ah-! ma-maaf" kata Tsuna panik, ia segera mengumpulkan bola-bola kembali kedalam kardus.

"Heii- Beraninya kau menabrakku, sudah bosan hidup ya?"

"GLEK?" rupanya orang yang ditabrak Tsuna adalah senior sekaligus preman di Namimori.

"Hieee- Ma-Maaf-! aku tidak sengajaaa" Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya berkali—kali untuk meminta maaf.

"Mana bisa! kebetulan aku sedang kesal kulampiaskan saja kepadamu!" ia mengangkat tangannya dan hendak melayangkan kepada Tsuna, Tsuna pun memasang ancang-ancang untuk melindungi dirinya.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang dan segera menangkis serangan orang tersebut

"nghh-! Si-siapa kau" ujarnya geram

Tsuna melirik siapa yang telah menangkis serangan tadi, dan ia terkejut menemukan sosok Tsunayoshi dihadapannya

"Jangan ganggu dia!" bentak Tsunayoshi. ia lalu memutar tangan senior tersebut hingga ia menjerit kesakitan.

"aw-aw-aw-aawww-! hen-hentikaan!" jeritnya.

Tsunayoshi melepas tangannya dan sontak orang itu lari tunggang langgang.

"ng- anu kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada disini?" Tanya Tsuna

"ah- karena aku tidak betah menunggu dirumah, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah dan menunggumu sampai pulang sekolah, lalu ketika hendak memanggilmu kau diserang dan-" Tsunayoshi menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia disini sekenanya

mendengar itu Tsuna tersenyum "Te-Terima kasih Tsunayoshi-" Tsunayoshi tidak mengatakan apa-apa tetapi tersenyum walau sebentar.

"umm- Hei"panggil Tsunayoshi

"ya?"

"apa kau selalu diperlakukan seperti ini?" tanya Tsunayoshi kepada Tsuna

"... yah bisa dibilang begitu, karena aku lemah dan payah dalam apapun mereka selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini" jawab Tsuna lirih

"kalau begitu biar aku yang melindungimu! Agar semua orang tidak berlaku semena-mena kepadamu"

DEG!

Jantung Tsuna berdetak kencang. Ada apa ini? Mengapa jantungnya berdebar begini?

"te-terima kasih" mendadak wajah Tsuna memerah

melihat hal itu Tsunayoshi pun kebingungan "hei, Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Jangan-jangan demam?" Tsunayoshi menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Tsuna hal itu berlangsung cepat

"A-Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok! Sungguh!" entah kenapa Tsuna mendadak menjadi Grogi terhadap Tsunayoshi.

"baiklah, kalau begitu ayo pulang"

"Baikl-ngh!" ketika Tsuna hendak berdiri ia merasakan sakit pada kakinya

"aww- kakiku" keluhnya

melihat itu Tsunayoshi segera melihat kaki Tsuna dan mendapati bahwa Kakinya Terkilir. "sepertinya kakimu terkilir ketika jatuh tadi, kau bisa berjalan?"

"entahlah, kakiku sakit ketika kugerakkan" Tsuna mencoba menggerakkan kakinya dan merintih kesakitan karenanya

"kalau begitu naiklah biar kugendong sampai rumah" ujar Tsunayoshi dengan pose siap menggendong

"EEHH? Ta-Ta-Tapi" Wajah Tsuna kembali memerah

"Sudahlah, naik saja" perintah Tsunayoshi

"...ng ba-baiklah"

Tsunayoshi pun berjalan kerumah dengan menggendong Tsuna. selama perjalanan pulang tidak ada percakapan, hanya diam seribu bahasa. Sedari tadi Tsuna merasakan keanehan pada dirinya jantungnya berdetak kencang begitu merasakan kehangatan punggung Tsunayoshi.

"perasaan apa ini? Aneh.. tapi kuharap ini pertanda baik" batin Tsuna. Ia lalu mempererat pegangannya kepada Tsunayoshi.

Juudaimeee-!" dari kejauhan terdengar suara gokudera memanggil Tsuna

Tsuna pun menoleh untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilnya "ah gokudera-kun, yamamoto-kun"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kakimu? Akh! Kenapa aku tidak ada disaat Juudaime membutuhkanku!, Aku gagal sebagai tangan kananmu" Gokudera tidak henti-hentinya berkomat kamit.

"maa- maa sudahlah gokudera" yamamoto berusaha menenangkan gokudera

"Berisik! Kalau saja kau tidak menggangguku pasti tidak akan begini jadinya"

"ahahaha" yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa

"omong-omong Tsuna siapa yang menggendongmu? Kenapa mirip sekali denganmu?"

"?" Gokudera terkejut melihat Tsunayoshi "Si-Siapa dia Juudaime? Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan anda?"

"kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kepada mereka" Batin Tsuna

"ah i-itu seperti yang terlihat i-itu aku.." jawab Tsuna terbata

"..."

"EEHHH?"

Tsuna pun menjelaskan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin secara singkat. Gokudera cepat tanggap dan langsung mengerti titik masalahnya, dan yamamoto hanya mengagguk-angguk kecil.

"Ja-Jadi dia adalah Juudaime juga?" Gokudera terkejut bukan main. Selama ini ia mengharapkan hal hal misterius terjadi padanya, dan benar saja hal ini terjadi kepada bos kesayangannya itu.

"begitulah" sahut Tsunayoshi

"heeh Menarik ahaha" Yamamoto tertawa kecil. sepertinya ia tidak begitu paham maksud Tsuna, tapi mengerti atau tidak Yamamoto tetaplah Yamamoto *?*

"GRR- yakyuu-baka sepertimu mana mengerti masalah seperti ini" geram gokudera "la-lalu siapa saja yang tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Hanya Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun dan Reborn yang tahu"

"begitu, baiklah! Akan kubantu mencari cara agar Juudaime dapat kembali seperti semula!" seru Gokudera semangat

"terima kasih gokudera" Tsuna terharu, rupanya tidak salah ia menceritakan hal ini kepada dua temannya itu.

"yosh! lain kali aku yang akan melindungi Juudaime"

"tidak perlu, biar aku yang melindungi Tsuna" sahut Tsunayoshi lagi

DEG!

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh muncul dalam benak Tsuna, begitu melihat sosok yang ia kagumi mengatakan bahwa ia akan melindunginya, memberikan perasaan tersendiri bagi Tsuna.

"ah begitu baiklah kuserahkan pada juudaime, aku akan mencari jalan untuk mengembalikan kalian berdua" ujar gokudera

"Kurasa Tidak ada salahnya aku dan Tsunayoshi terpisah" batin Tsuna.

T B C

* * *

Mikiya : Eh? Ah... Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini, kayaknya ceritanya makin Geje OOC dan Lebay aaahh- mohon maaf bila cerita kurang memuaskan pembaca ):3 dan semoga masih menantikan chapter berikutnya *aura gelap*

Tsuna : ah- Su-sudahlah Mikiya-san jangan berpikir negatif begitu

Mikiya : Tsu-Tsuna- rupanya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam dirimu juga mendukung pairing ini ya?

Tsuna : Eh? Tidak- i-itu- *sweatdrop*

Mikiya : huu- kalau begitu ayo tutup dialog nan gaje ini dengan gaya centil ~ kalo nggak foto itu akan kusebar lho! Kufufufu~ *Author diinjek*

Tsuna : *GLEK* I-iya maap ampun- *ehem*

"N4h P4ra P3mB4ca s!lahk4n R3vi3w! FanFic~ in1 Yuaa~~" *wink*

Hening

Mikiya : ITU MAH GAYA ALAY BUKAN CENTILL! *murka*

Tsuna : Hieeee-! habis centil yang kutahu yang begini-

Mikiya : Tidak! Tidak! Ulangi! dengan gaya yang lebih Uke dan moe

Tsuna : Hieeeee- Tidaakk-! DX

Reborn : haah- biarkan saja dua orang bodoh itu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, silahkan Review bila berkenan. Ciao ciao!


End file.
